Unused Kaiju
This article is for any Kaiju or Seijin that was planned but scrapped during production. Any major characters that have enough content to them will be given their own article. Unnamed Ones The Unnamed Ones, or Nameless Ones, were planned to appear in an Ultra Q episode titled "Dense Fog". Merchandise Namless_one.jpg|Unnamed Ones model kit Clapton Urin http://tohlnarita.com/gallery/#illust is a Kaiju that was planned to appear in Ultraman. It was designed by Tohl Narita. Trivia *Urin's appearance was later used on two monsters. Red King for the body and Gomora for the head. Todogon Todogon was planned to appear in an Ultraman episode titled "The Negative 40 Degrees Battle". Todogon was to have been created through a re-purposed Todora suit. Dinogon History The Dinogons are a race of ancient monsters that were supposed to appear in the film Ultraman: Monster Bible. They were intelligent demon-like dinosaurs and ruled the Earth, but were sealed up at some point. They were then released in modern times by a group of scientists to take over the world and defeat Ultraman. Trivia *This species is similar to the Kyrieloids, getting ancient humanity to build historical wonders like the Pyramids. Powers and Weapons *Fire Manipulation: The Dinogons are able to manipulate fire. *Flight: It is likely that the Dinogons are able to fly due to their wings. Alien Talk Big Liger Graygas Sufinga The Dinosaur Corps A modern-day invasion of giant time-displaced dinosaurs from Hitomi Tomari's unused Ultraman 80 script "The Dinosaur Era Is Coming", The Dinosaur Corps would have been under the control of the mysterious man from the M17 Nebula and would have included a Brontosaurus, an Iguanodon and a Stegosaurus. At one point in the script, UGM was to deploy a burrowing vehicle dubbed Red Scooper to track down the dinosaurs that had escaped underground.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ウルトラマン80#未使用シナリオ Zidane Balloon Monster Zidane comes from Ai Bun's unused Ultraman 80 script "Fear At An Altitude of 5,000 Meters". The script came close to filming, originally slated for episode 13 with Noriaki Yuasa as director and Koichi Takano as special effects director. Debara Debara is a monster from the unused Ultraman 80 script "I Like Monsters Better than My Teacher!!" written by an unknown author. A monster of unmentioned origin, it is a human-sized monster found and befriended by the doctors of UGM and children at Yamato's school. Debara ends up being exposed to Earth's pollutants, causing it to mutate into a full-sized monster. Luckily, Ultraman 80 hops into action, managing to reverse Debara's mutation to what it was originally. Gonjas Gonjas is a monster from the unused Ultraman 80 script "Recover your Life" written by Yasushi Hirano. It was a space monster come to Earth via its meteor crashing into the ocean. Harada is sent to search the area but does a poor job of it, resulting in Gonjas projecting beams that make humans unconscious. With help from Jouno's father, Shigezo Jouno, Gonjas is revealed to be using its beams to steal human consciousness and absorb it for unknown reasons. Harada, aware of his mistakes, options to go stop the beast himself. Even though the rest of the plot is unavailable, it can be presumed that Ultraman 80 destroyed Gonjas in the end. Dracue and Taurus Bats Dracue and the Taurus Bats are monsters from the unused Ultraman 80 script "What are Sweets?" written by Jo Hirose. In many parts of the world, people are being drained of their blood through their necks whenever a gust of wind passes by. Kiyohiko is one of Yamato's students who is a victim of this phenomenon, but since he has no friends due to his grades, no one ever visits him in the hospitable. Takeshi is the only one who visits him, being told by the boy that "humans cannot live alone". With that, he decides to copy the notes of Kiyohiko's fellow students after class and brings them secretly to the boy. The mysterious vampiric wind gusts are eventually revealed to be the Taurus Bats after one is captured by one of Yamato's students. The alien bats are from Planet Taurus, brought over by a space monster named Dracue in its long hair. After Dracue and the Taurus Bats are dealt with by UGM and Ultraman 80, Kiyohiko returns to school, finally being welcomed into a group of students. Seminger Seminger is a monster from the unused Ultraman 80 script "Gentle Monster" written by Tsutomu Doji. While preparing for a party, Takeshi and Emi meet a girl with a mysterious power. She is a kind person with a love for animals, but as discovered, she is merely the larval form of a beast known as Seminger, currently being pursued by UGM. Seminger eventually grows up into her adult form, being a giant monster. Strangle however, her larval form is still seen on a high-rise building, not disappearing even after UGM and Ultraman take care of the situation. Mecha Blizzalar Unused Space Beasts Unused Ace Killer Squad Concepts References Category:Unused Kaiju